


artist / muse au

by anothersadsong



Series: snippets [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, a huge fucking sign, artist / muse au, coming together after being apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/pseuds/anothersadsong





	artist / muse au

“You’re ‘SHE’!”

Jyn glanced up from the influx of words spilling out into her notebook and blinked owlishly, trying to determine if she knew who the excited voice belonged to. 

“… Pardon?”

“SHE! You’re SHE!”, he repeated each word more insistent than the last. 

She figured he must be mistaking her for someone else, and shrugged one shoulder softly, wanting nothing more than to get back into writing, although she was afraid that the interruption had ruined her flow for the rest of the day. 

“Sorry, I think you must have me confused with someone else … “

Frustrated that she wasn’t understanding, he pulled his phone from his pocket, scrolled through his photos until he found what he was looking for, and turned it toward Jyn so that she could see. 

What she saw were her own eyes staring right back at her. Her eyes, come to vivid, striking life from the hand of Cassian Andor. Cassian, who Jyn hadn’t spoken to in months. Not that she hadn’t fought with herself over calling, texting, or showing up on his doorstep unannounced, to say the words they’d left unsaid the last time that she’d left. 

“SHE”, he repeated, sliding his phone back into his pocket. “The Mothma Gallery? Cassian Andor’s newest exhibit? God, I didn’t think that SHE was a real person … “

Jyn didn’t mean to be rude, but she tuned everything out as she stuffed everything back into her bag in her haste to get to the gallery before it closed for the day. “Sorry”, she called back, already six steps away before she even thought about it. “I’ve got to - “

Before she knew it, she was standing in the center of the gallery, surrounded by nothing but her face - paintings, sketches, finished and unfinished alike, smiling, looking away coyly, posing, at her most vulnerable, moments that she didn’t even know he was capturing, messy hair, a too-big t-shirt sliding down over one shoulder as she concentrated on writing, a frown on her face … 

Nothing but her.

The last few observers murmured to themselves and stared openly as they passed by her, but Jyn hardly found a reason to care, not when she caught the all too familiar cadence of his voice when he said her name like that, and she turned, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

There were plenty of things that needed to be said. But as she breached the distance between them, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her, immediately searching his mouth out for a kiss that could only be described as searing, she knew they’d get to it later.

Much later.

She saw all she needed to know reflected back at her a hundred times over. 

He loved her. She loved him. 

That’s all she’d ever need to know.


End file.
